


La Rivalité des Cygnes

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Fanfic-inspired, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An illustration inspired by elrhiarhodan's Orchestration. Last week she mentioned to me that she was writing another chapter and I got bitten by that bunny so hard, hee. And yes, there was wig work involved, though it was ditched in the end. But LOL.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La Rivalité des Cygnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> An illustration inspired by elrhiarhodan's Orchestration. Last week she mentioned to me that she was writing another chapter and I got bitten by that bunny so hard, hee. And yes, there was wig work involved, though it was ditched in the end. But LOL.

**Dimensions/Resolution:** 1500x1340px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [old music sheet 1](http://i.imgur.com/7WvIeVa.jpg), [old music sheet 2](http://lcweb2.loc.gov/music/molden/3340/0010000.jpg), [old music sheet 3](http://www.smanohar.com/music/all_of_you_p3.gif), [clothes](http://shop.vestitidiscena.it/media/catalog/product/cache/2/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/t/st011u-abito-uomo-settecento-domenique.jpg), [mirroring swans](https://taniamarieartist.files.wordpress.com/2013/10/mirroring-swans.jpg), [swan](http://animalia-life.com/data_images/swan/swan3.jpg), [texture](http://www.wallcoo.net/paint/Background_Series_%20Brush_Works_01/wallpapers/1600x1200/Background_Series_%20Brush_Works_BS08016_wallcoo.com.jpg), [painting](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c3/Canaletto_%28I%29_058.jpg)

 

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/yg5lfijgxjxk2pl/orchestration.png?dl=0)


End file.
